


sleeping in your bed

by Hustler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Prison, Rixonne, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, fun times, season 4, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustler/pseuds/Hustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 gets separated from the group. idk a storm? Set during prison timeline. I guess? Suspension of belief people. </p><p>Anyway, Daryl is a grumpy sleepy-head and the best friend Michonne and Rick have ever had. He just likes lending people a hand. Enjoy the porn! </p><p>(Now a series of snippets of OT3's life together. Starts out prison timeline and moves onto Alexandria. Sticks mostly to canon, but for tweaks here and there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleeping in your bed

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is consensual between all the adults. Just cuz orgasms aren't had, doesn't mean fun times weren't had by all. The descriptions between Rick and Daryl are emotionally complicated, but I can assure you they are both consenting participants. I just didn't want to get into extra paragraphs on how Rick could destroy Daryl and such. They are dumbasses.

It wasn’t the first time some of their group had been separated on a run. It happened often enough when they found small towns or groups of buildings that weren’t marked down on a map. Michonne and Daryl were even known to purposefully camp out on runs together to cover more ground.

This was the first time, however, that the three of them had been forced away from the group at the same time. They knew the group wasn’t completely defenseless, but they saw each other as extensions of themselves. If one was back at base then they knew if anything happened, everything that could have been done was done right.

“It’ll be all right. They’ll be fine,” Daryl said quietly into the dingy, old shed. It was pretty small and it should have collapsed a long time ago, but luckily for them it hadn’t.

Rick didn’t say anything and stared at his corner of the shed in quiet contemplation.

Daryl looked at him from the corner of his eyes. The lines on his face were hard and darkened with dirt from their travel. His eyes were cold and far off in that place he couldn’t reach him. He was hit once again with remorse over how much Rick was losing himself to this world. He was stronger for it, but he no longer resembled the man he met all those years ago.

He was smart, wearing a harsh mask that kept all the worn edges of his face fixed in the right places. Terrifying and indestructible to their enemies and dependable to his loved ones.

Slowly, Rick looked back at him with that mask. To anyone else it could have been interpreted as anger. For a moment he saw a small break, a shift of his eyes, and his friend was looking back at him. Then Rick looked away, mask back in place.  

Daryl turned to the door of the shed listening for the light patter of rain and Michonne as she took watch. The air was chilly and bit at his exposed fingers. His head was still damp from when the rain caught them by surprise. He wondered if Michonne was soaked now. Knowing her, she’d be pacing in the rain anyway. She knew better than to neglect any field of vision.

She was doing better, still reserved around most of the group, but surprisingly loving with those she let in. She loved fiercely and Daryl was surprised to feel that intensity directed at him at times.

When he saw her with Rick, he got it. It felt right for them to gravitate towards each other. They had this inherent goodness that somehow survived, despite everything, despite their own brutality. He didn’t understand how he made it into _her_ group, but he wasn’t stupid enough to insult her and question it.

She claimed her spot in his family when she made Carl smile again. He knew Rick felt the same.

After a while of uneventful silence Daryl decided to take advantage of the situation and rest. He was with the two people he could entrust with not only his own safety, but their own as well. He focused on the smell of wet dirt, clear of the rotting flesh they’d grown accustom to. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Michonne turning the corner for the third time.  

He was surprised to find out that Rick had fallen asleep as well, or had passed out. Either way, the man had definitely been asleep when Daryl woke to Michonne scratching her sword lazily against something.

He felt Rick startle into awareness pretty soon after and relax when he realized there wasn’t any danger. He shifted around for a while, subtly rearranging himself. Daryl’s ears picked up on the distinctive way he moved. After living at the man’s side for several years, Daryl knew it meant something was bothering him.

He turned over slightly to look at him and found him readjusting his jeans with frustration. He dropped his hand when he noticed Daryl looking at him.

Daryl didn’t understand why he was still embarrassed about stuff like that. The rest of the group didn’t care when the kids weren’t around. If there was ever a perfect time for that in the apocalypse, it would be now.

It wouldn’t bother Daryl none.

"You wanna take care of that?" Daryl asked him. He saw no point in being subtle. Rick needed it, Daryl was fine with it. Why should he deprive himself?

Rick stayed silent and Daryl knew by how steady he was breathing that Rick was going to ignore him.

"I don't care, I'm just gonna go back to sleep," Daryl said and turned over.

Rick rolled over and did the same.

…

The next time Michonne was on watch it happened again.  

Daryl wasn’t the type to get sexually frustrated, but he was starting to get personally annoyed at Rick for ignoring his own needs. He wanted to yell at him, to get his head out of his ass, and just _take care of it_.

"I'm gonna go to sleep," Daryl said, hoping Rick did what he needed to and knocked the fuck out.

Daryl was snoring when Rick finally gave in.

He trailed his hand down slowly into his pants and held onto himself for a moment. Before all this, Rick wouldn’t have thought twice about jerking himself off. Now, he couldn’t believe his body still required it of him. After all the transformation his body had undergone to survive, it felt ridiculous that arousal was the one thing that had refused to diminish.

The fact that Daryl, though he kept insisting he didn’t mind, was right next to him didn’t help either. If he could somehow get past all the worry and ugliness in his head, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get over the idea of someone being in the room with him that wasn’t participating.

He was doing it again, thinking with old rules. It was stupid of him. This was a new world with new rules, and it was all about survival. He knew that. With resignation he accepted this was just going to have to be another part of it.

There was no reason to enjoy it, so he got himself off quickly. Despite how lackluster it was the instant relief was revitalizing, and Daryl was still snoring nearby.

Unsurprisingly, Michonne noticed he was in a better mood than he had been in a while. She left him to his shift with a sly smile.

…

Michonne fell asleep next to Daryl without a problem. Years surviving the apocalypse had deprived her of detrimental amount of sleep. Her body went into REM the second she closed her eyes, which meant she was out whenever she granted herself the opportunity to sleep. Anywhere close to Daryl was as comfortable as she got. She felt safe with Rick, but the novelty of their friendship hadn’t worn out yet. She still had an intense sense of duty to be extra vigilant for him and his kids.  

Daryl woke to distressed noises coming from his left. He was on alert until he realized Michonne was just dreaming. There was a happy turn to her lips and a sensual rock to her hips. It didn’t bother him, but he turned over to give her privacy.

His belt scraped the floor as he settled and he cursed knowing he woke her. He looked back at her and their eyes locked. There was no denying it, they were both aware of the situation. He didn’t care. He only cared if she did.

Daryl looked down and in a quiet and more submissive way than he addressed Rick, he asked, "Do you wanna take care of that?"

One of Michonne's eyebrows went up as she looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Daryl normally didn’t have a problem holding eye contact with her, but in that moment he chose to advert his eyes.

"I don't mind. I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Then, Daryl turned his back to her.  

Michonne watched him and waited to see his body fall asleep. She shrugged and unlike Rick, didn’t have a problem with it.

She listened in on Rick first and made sure he walked by twice before she did as Daryl suggested. She needed the release and she appreciated the chance to feel something other than fear.  

…

When Daryl was on watch nothing happened. Rick and Michonne listened after Daryl and then Michonne fell asleep.

…

Whenever they shared a shift with Daryl they waited for him to say it, and then turn over.

…  
One day it changed.

Michonne wasn’t doing anything, just staring up at the ceiling. She was usually handling things by now.   

Daryl turned to look at her curiously.

She met his stare lazily and then went back to looking at the ceiling. She was nibbling on her lips like she always did before he turned over and heard her pants unbutton.

He didn’t know why she was holding back. She never had a problem with it before.

"Need a hand?" Daryl asked softly, looking directly at her. He needed her to see he wasn’t asking for something. He was offering.  

Michonne stared back at him, silently reading him.

"I don't mind," he said.

Michonne stared at him a while longer before reaching for his hand. She watched him carefully as she tugged on it, making him move closer to her. Her brown eyes darkened as she brought his hand down to the top of her jeans.

Daryl unbuttoned them and ran his hand down her smooth stomach and over her underwear. She was pleasantly warm and his fingers twitched, wanting to press down and feel more of her heat. He felt her muscles jumping under his touch and swept his hand back up to her bellybutton. He kept it there, letting his fingers caress her skin and his nails tease her.

Michonne took a deep breath and stretched under his touch. She moved with his hand and brought her knees up. She took his hand again and slid it back down underneath her underwear. The first touch of his calloused fingers against her made her groan in anticipation.

She cupped her hand over his and bent his palm against her. She pressed down keeping him in place as she thrust up, building a sweet pressure over her clit.

Daryl let her use him until she was satisfied.

…

The same did not go for Rick.

Daryl had delivered his line and turned over, falling into a light doze when he felt Rick’s warm hand on his arm. His entire body tensed up as he waited for Rick.

“Daryl,” his gruff voice pleaded. He sounded like the vulnerable man that found the CDC.

Daryl felt him move closer and suddenly he could feel Rick right up against his ass. With Rick’s breath tickling his ear he sprung into motion and pushed him back. He straddled his thighs and stared down at the shocked look on his face. Daryl reached down and grabbed the hard on pressing against him.

He gave Rick what he wanted, but he wasn’t reverent like the way he was with Michonne.

He gripped his cock hard and fast, giving him the quickest orgasm he had from another hand. Afterwards, he wiped his hand on Rick’s shirt and rolled over and went back to sleep.

He felt like an asshole later, but he couldn’t touch Rick like he touched Michonne. Rick would break.

…

It brought out the man Rick had buried. Daryl found himself staring into the eyes of the man who had lost his best friend, and his wife before she died. That man greeted him now after every shift and fell apart under whatever touch he gave him.

…

Michonne was extra careful with Rick after Daryl was done with him.

They never talked about it, but they all knew.  

…

Sometimes Michonne would use Daryl, and sometimes she was content to get herself off. She once asked him if he wanted her to repay the favor. Daryl shook his head and turned over.

…  
                                  

Daryl was able to pick up on their cues after the first few times it happened. He knew the side glance from Michonne meant she needed everything he could give. Her fingers in his mouth meant she only needed to see him. Running her hands through his hair meant she just needed to sleep close to him, preferably with his head resting under her chin.

Rick’s lingering eyes meant he needed Daryl to be as rough as he could stomach. His hesitant touch meant Rick was going to push him until they were fighting and Daryl brought him down.

Daryl wasn’t blind, he saw the fire in Rick’s eyes never calmed, even after he got off. He was just letting Daryl take him down, for now. Rick wanted to repay the favor too.  

In dreams Daryl didn’t let himself indulge in, Rick was the one that held him down.

…  
  
The tension Daryl had been building between each of them had grown into an insatiable, palpable thing that refused to be teased anymore. They finally reflected the predators they had become, moving in on him with every passing moment.

He did the only thing he could, possibly what he had been intending to do all along.

He bypassed Rick before he could leave for his shift and shoved him back with his shoulder.  

"Y'all better take care of that," he said pointedly. Then he left to go on watch hoping Rick and Michonne released all the tension Daryl had worked up in them with each other.

 

 

…

They stared after him for a moment. They held still, not looking at the other, waiting.

For once they couldn’t hear Daryl outside.

Michonne was the first one to move but Rick rushed to meet her halfway. They collided with desperate hands and hard bodies. Michonne had her hand around Rick’s throat to hold him in place as she bit his lower lip. Rick drowned in the sensation and pulled her closer, hands grabbing onto her hips.

They crashed into the wall with Rick’s back pressed against it. Michonne laughed and reached for his curls, she was instantly enamored with the ease they granted her to move him into a deep kiss. Rick groaned and ran his hands down to her ass. He pulled away from the kiss to seek her permission. Michonne gave him a wicked grin and jumped.

…

Daryl heard another thump and smiled in genuine happiness for them. It was quiet outside other than the rain. It was going to let up soon. They were going to be able to leave today if there wasn’t a herd. They needed to get back, but he was going to miss this place.

…  
  
They had finally made their way to the floor, surrendering to practicality after Rick had fallen sideways when Michonne sucked on his earlobe.

Michonne moaned as Rick kissed between her breasts, she hooked a leg onto his hip and pulled him down onto her body.

“Okay, I can take a hint,” he said as he laughed.

He leaned down for another kiss before he pressed down onto her. They moaned at the contact and it was a race to take their clothes off.

Michonne flipped him over and sat on his stomach.

“Please, tell me you have a condom.” Michonne said, looking at him hopefully. Her face fell when he stared back at her with an open mouth.

A small, plastic square suddenly slid into the room and hit her knee.

It had come from under the door.

Michonne and Rick shared a look before laughing and then Michonne ripped it open and Rick was staring at her with eager eyes. She slid it onto him and he lunged upwards to kiss her once more. He couldn’t get enough of her beautiful, plush lips. His hand held her head gently, but his mouth was possessive.

She sighed into him and guided him inside her.

…

After the fireworks settled down, Daryl heard the occasional moan from them but after a while the noises stopped completely. He walked the perimeter again before deciding to check in on them.

He opened the door slowly, avoiding the loud creak it usually made. They were sitting on the ground, Rick’s back against a wall and Michonne leaning against his chest. She had Rick’s shirt draped over her like a blanket. Their pants were underneath them, shielding their naked flesh from the cold.

Rick looked like his old friend again and Michonne looked calm in a way Daryl hadn’t seen before. Rick leaned in and whispered something to her and she laughed, her eyes glittering brightly in the dark room. He smiled at her with an openness Daryl hadn’t seen directed at anyone else other than his children.

Daryl felt the warmth of relief throughout his body. They found something.

“Daryl,” Rick said.

They both turned to look at him.

“Where did you get the condom?” Rick asked, bringing out his cop voice with a playful intonation.  

Daryl smirked at them, leaning against the doorframe.

“Found it,” he answered simply.

“Got another one?” Michonne asked offhandedly, but Daryl could feel an undercurrent.

He reached into his pocket and played with the loud wrappers of the last two he had.

…

“Jesus Christ!” Daryl yelled as he was shoved down onto the floor. Strong hands pulled his hips back, dragging him across the cold floor briefly. A gentler, but just as strong hand, raised his head and then plush lips were kissing him.

The rougher Rick was with him, the harder he got. His pants were pulled down suddenly, throwing his already disoriented balance off even more. He let Rick move and position him the way he wanted, but still kept reaching for Michonne.

He wanted to taste her and love her the best way he knew how. He wanted to thank her and sink into her while Rick forever destroyed him.

Michonne brought her thick thighs closer to him and he sucked and licked any inch of flesh he could reach with his tongue. He felt a desperate burn in his lungs when her fingers touched the corner of his lips. He sucked them in, deep, and abused the tip of his tongue on her nails. He flicked his tongue over them repeatedly, and whimpered pathetically when she pulled her hand away. He chased after it, open mouth, shameless and pleading.

Michonne held his face. She wanted to remember the glazed look in his eyes as he was taken by them both. The way his small, pink mouth looked debauched, searching for her. Rick had done a number on her, but she was ridiculously wet now. There was something about Daryl, held down and still begging for more, more of her and Rick.

She brought herself closer to him and felt the tease of his hot breath.

“God yes,” he said into her thighs, but was stopped short at the feel of Rick’s fingers.

Rick smirked at Michonne and she could have killed him then for making Daryl stop, but she loved the way Daryl trembled at his touch.

“Please,” Daryl whispered, hands straining around Michonne’s hips.

Rick had taken the little packet of lube he found in Daryl’s pants and happily squeezed it out into his hand. Slowly, his fingers entered him and Daryl undulated with frustration. Rick fucked him carefully, letting him adjust and return his attention to Michonne.

The man didn’t waste any time. Daryl settled himself down and sucked at Michonne’s lips. His mouth watered at the taste of pure _woman_ , even better, a recently satisfied woman. He greedily lapped at the traces he could find before gently exposing her clit. He dipped down and sealed his mouth over her.

Michonne squeezed her thighs tightly around Daryl and she was grateful he didn’t mind because she couldn’t keep her legs open any longer. He wasn’t just a pretty sight between her legs, he knew how to use that tongue and the scrapes of his facial hair against her thighs was the icing on the cake. Her abs were already quaking, thanks to the round with Rick.

Rick felt himself leak even more at the sight. He had already discovered Michonne looked perfect chasing an orgasm, but the difference between a hard fuck and a dirty tongue was captivating. Every muscle in her strong body stood out, brilliant under the sheen of her sweat.

Finally deciding Daryl was ready, Rick swept his hand down his back, marveling at the hard earned mass of muscles. He stared down at the broad shoulders he envied and eased in.

“Fuck!” Michonne shouted.

She figured Daryl would have been distracted with Rick finally inside him, instead he doubled his efforts and Michonne wasn’t going to last long. She pushed the hair out his eyes and he looked at up at her with sin in his eyes. It didn’t help that his sharp cheekbones were framed by her thighs.

Rick picked up his pace and let go, giving Daryl everything he had.

Daryl struggled to keep his hold on Michonne, moaning continuously as Rick fucked him. He couldn’t understand how he felt full and empty at the same time. He wanted more, and never wanted him to stop. Michonne was close and he could tell she enjoyed the sensation of him moaning against her.

His chin was soaked now, and the sides of his face were covered in sweat, yet her thighs never let off. He loved it. He loved the play on his hearing as her thighs rubbed over his ears, blocking out their sounds, the shock of suddenly hearing them at full volume after being muffled for a long time. He loved all of it. He was a fucking glutton for the pressure of her strong thighs, and Rick’s brutal thrusts.

Michonne came hard against him, thrusting upwards and squeezing him even harder. Daryl never stopped working his tongue and followed her body the best that he could while Rick rocked him back and forth.

She didn’t move away afterwards and he was very grateful, because he still wanted to lick the rest of her. He busied his mouth whenever he was able to reach her, but Rick was really giving into him now and Daryl was lost in pleasure. Rick kept hitting him, dead on, right where he needed him. His knees slid outwards, opening himself up to Rick even more. The stretch was deliciously painful and he felt Rick sink in deeper.

Daryl had exposed himself with that move and now Rick could explicitly see his cock thrusting in. The jiggle of his ass with each smack as their bodies made contact. It was a view Rick was sure no one else had ever been gifted.

Rick bent down and reached for Daryl’s cock. He found his cock wet and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Daryl moved with him, pushing back into him and forward into his hand deliriously. Rick squeezed him at the base and Daryl moaned sweeping his arms under Michonne’s hips and hugging her to himself.

Michonne ran her hand through his slick hair and soothed him through the waves of sensations, praising him.  

Daryl began to shake his head back and forth and mumble nonsense against her. Michonne and Rick stared each other down as Rick let go of Daryl and pounded into him, finishing him off. Daryl shouted and fell forward into Michonne.

That desperation hit him again and he was finding his way back to her, this time he dipped his tongue inside her as Rick pulled out. Rick ran his hands over his body then moved to sit next to Michonne. They shared a passionate kiss before Michonne lifted Daryl’s face and directed him over to Rick.

Daryl’s eyes grew heavier and he crawled to Rick’s lap and swallowed his cock down. Rick cried out and gripped the back of Daryl’s head. Daryl hollowed out his cheeks with a deep suck and both Michonne and Rick groaned at the sight. Rick leaned his head against Michonne’s shoulder and let Daryl have at him. The man could do anything he wanted at this point.

Daryl reached down and tugged on his balls, pulling off his cock to lick down. His finger slid against Rick’s perineum and Rick jumped. Daryl sucked one of his balls into his mouth then returned to his cock. He took him in as deep as he could and then Rick was coming down his throat.

Someone called him a good boy when he swallowed everything, maybe they both did. Daryl wasn’t sure anymore. He distantly heard Rick and Michonne making out before he knocked out.

Someone shook him awake and tried to get him to move but he didn’t feel like it. Rick might have asked him if he could move him.

“I don’t care, I wanna sleep,” he slurred.

 

 

 

 


	2. New Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria- The episode hasn't aired yet so I'm gonna shippy predict that Alexandria people think Michonne is going to move in with Rick and family but she (and Rick) are like whaaaat? Whaat. Should we??? So this is set quite a bit after 5.12
> 
> But this is OT3 universe carrying on from the first chapter, so Rick decides for them that it's not the best idea, they don't want to draw attention to themselves cuz they don't trust these shady fuckers. Daryl lives with someone else but I'm not getting into that because that's not the point.

Daryl felt his stomach flutter at the proud smile Michonne gave him, inches away from his face.

“Good, right?” Michonne asked him.

Daryl gave a small, shy nod, licking his lips.

Michonne laughed around the spoon in her mouth and reached out to rub his shoulder.

“He’s going to love it. Let’s try mine,” Michonne said putting her chocolate pudding between them.

They eyed it hungrily before grinning at each other and taking a spoonful each.

Daryl swallowed his as soon as the flavor graced his tongue. Michonne took her time savoring her sample. Daryl watched the pleasure play across her face and he wanted to reach out and touch her.

“Yours is better,” Daryl said happily, without a single trace of envy in his voice. He expected as much.

“Hard to believe, but there’s still culinary muscle memory left in these hands after all this time. I loved cooking,” she said with that nostalgic tone teetering on the edge of remembering the bad stuff.

She shrugged and licked her spoon as she stared into the bowl. Then she sighed and smiled in the next second, finding her spirit again.

“From the moment I woke up to the moment I went to bed, you can bet I was thinking about food. Now that we got a kitchen, I can teach you a few things.”

Her eyes shifted from his to his mouth and Daryl felt his face heating up.

“I’d really like that,” he said, unaware she was staring at the bit of pudding smudged at the corner of his lips.

“You got some- here, let me get it,” Michonne said, and then grabbed his face gently and leaned in to lick at the corner of his mouth.

A pleasant warmth spread throughout his body and his mouth tingled, hyperaware of her. He bit his lip before squeezing his hands into nervous fists and leaned in to kiss her.

Michonne let out a surprised sound but she recovered quickly and kissed him back. He didn’t tend to take the assertive role with her and she enjoyed their dynamic that way, but she couldn’t deny that having a ravenous Daryl Dixon chasing the taste of chocolate in her mouth was something anything less special.

She let him take control and couldn’t help the change in her breathing when he trailed down to kiss her neck. He took his time teasing her, and finally took her flesh into his mouth and gave her deep, maddening sucks, with little graze of teeth here and there.

She gripped his long hair and pulled him back, staring at his panting mouth. He moaned and closed his eyes when she leaned in and kissed him lightly. She loaded her spoon with more chocolate pudding and placed it into his mouth slowly. He took it but knew not to swallow it all. Between them, they shared the pudding and the kiss took a dirtier turn.

“Fuck.”

Michonne and Daryl slowly broke apart, faces still intimately close and looked at Rick who had just come into the kitchen. He was in his pajama bottoms, hand caught running halfway through his bedhead, clean-shaven face blushing. His newly nourished muscles exposed tantalizingly without a shirt as he rested against the counter.

“Good morning,” Michonne said offhandedly and resumed kissing Daryl.

Rick was quite the vision and she very much wanted to take her fill in but she needed to distract him before he started to lecture them. She dipped her finger into the pudding and brought it to Daryl’s mouth. He sucked on her finger like a champ and suddenly Rick was a lot closer.

“How did you two get in here?” Unfortunately, Rick decided to be a mood killer.

“Carl let us in before school,” Michonne said, annoyed.

“Try again,” Rick said knowingly.

“We picked the lock.” Daryl finally said, and Michonne was about to smack the beautiful man when he continued, “We wouldn’t have to…” but he trailed off unable to continue.

Michonne held his hand in support.

“They’re going to catch you at some point. We can’t call attention to ourselves right now. We’re supposed to convince them we’re playing by their rules.” Rick explained, and Michonne watched Daryl shut himself in.

“So you’re telling them today, Rick.” Michonne stated in finality.  

Rick looked between them and took a moment before nodding.

“You tell them I changed my mind, and I am going to live with you, but Daryl is coming too.”

Rick gave a final nod and then looked down at the bowls between them.

“Is that chocolate pudding?”

“Yeah, we made it for Carl. It’s on the counter, Daryl and I made a batch each.” Michonne said pointing at the counter. She passed their bowls over to Rick and they eagerly watched him taste them.

Rick smiled and finished the pudding in both bowls.

“Thank you, they’re delicious,” he said sincerely, emotion shining through his eyes.

Daryl stood up and gathered the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. He came back with a spoonful of a different pudding. He gave it to Rick wordlessly.

Rick took it and tried it.

“We made that one for Judith, it’s healthier,” Daryl said. He returned to Michonne’s side and they waited for his judgment.

Daryl subtly leaned into Michonne reliving the moment when he brought up Judith while they were making Carl’s batch. Michonne quietly led him through the recipe, but she wouldn’t touch Judith’s batch. Daryl knew in that moment she was mourning her son.

“It’s perfect,” Rick said.

Daryl squeezed Michonne’s shoulder and took the spoon from Rick, leaving to clean the dishes they used. He saw Michonne sit on Rick’s lap from the corner of his eye.

He couldn’t remember ever being this happy. Sure, they didn’t trust anyone other than their group, but the moments in between were something he’d always treasure.

A thought struck him and hated to interrupt them, but he had to ask.

“What about Carl?”

Rick immediately looked pensive, but not conflicted, Daryl noted with relief.

“He’d feel a lot better with the extra protection, he’s not really taking to this life,” he said somberly.  

“None of us are,” Michonne said.

They shared a look of understanding and then Rick turned his attention back to Daryl.

“But, he loves both of you. He’s going to be happy coming home to you two.”

Michonne rested her head against his for a peaceful moment before kissing his cheek and slipping out of his lap.

“All right, I have to go. They need me in ten,” she said.  

She walked over to Daryl and embraced him from behind, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, and then left quietly through the back door.

“When do you have to go to work?” Daryl asked him as he finished the dishes.

“I got time for a shower.”

Daryl felt Rick come close.

“How about you join me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might turn into OT3 snippets...


	3. messing with your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT3 aftermath of 5.12. So, I guess this one happened before the last chapter? Sorry, this is what I get for writing a chapter before seeing an episode.

“Daryl.”

“Daryl,” Rick called out again.

Daryl continued to ignore him, sitting on the windowsill. Rick lured Daryl into his bedroom under the pretense of planning against Alexandria, but the moment Rick switched topics, Daryl had figured it out. Of course he did. Daryl was the most observant man he had ever known. Well, with most things.

“Daryl, look at me,” Rick ordered.

Daryl definitely turned his body towards him. His beautiful eyes caught in an angry storm, screaming betrayal and hurt. He still hadn’t showered or changed his clothes. He should have looked menacing with his dirty hair casting shadows over his face, crossbow in hand, and muscular arms accentuated by grime. Instead, Daryl looked lost and horribly lonely.

Rick held back a weary sigh. He wasn’t foolish to think he’d rid Daryl of his demons, but he hoped Daryl would find some small form of peace soon. It seemed they never let him enjoy something for too long.

“It can never be like it was before. Never. They can put up their walls and gives us jobs, send our kids to school…but this place will never give us back our old lives.”

Rick dared to get closer to him then. He sat at the edge of his bed, leaning forward as much as he could, elbows resting on his knees.

“I can use this job to check everything out. Keep tabs on everyone,” Rick continued in his calm voice.

“Hey, nothing’s changed between us,” Rick said honestly.

Daryl lowered his eyes. He looked like a man in mourning.

“I don’t belong in a place like this, Rick,” Daryl finally said, with a soft voice that could have passed as a whisper.

“You belong with _me_ , Michonne, and Carl and Judith. Carol. You belong with our family.” Rick said firmly.

He stood then and kneeled down in between Daryl’s leg and the windowsill.

“We need you,” Rick said.

“This place is far from perfect and I don’t trust them. None of us do. Look at what happened with Glenn.”

Daryl couldn’t help a small, proud smile at the mention of their friend.

“They best keep out of his way,” Daryl said with a hint of humor.

Rick smiled back at him and cupped Daryl’s face gently. Slowly, he slid his hand to the back of Daryl’s neck. He gave him a small tug and Daryl willingly met his lips with a bittersweet kiss.  

When they pulled apart, Rick took Daryl’s hand and led them to his bed. Daryl stopped to put his crossbow down nearby, but waited for Rick to make another move. Rick pulled him in for a moment, just to hold him. Daryl trembled in his arms a few times, but ultimately let his body relax into Rick.

Rick loved this man with all of his being. He loved him just as much as he loved his children and Michonne.  

Rick carefully undressed Daryl with a grin at the man’s refusal to shower. He and Michonne would have to take care of that later. For now, Rick didn’t mind. They all lived in filth for most of their time before Alexandria.

Rick dropped kisses on Daryl’s body as he removed each article of clothing and Daryl would interrupt him at times to kiss his jaw, chin, and under his neck. Rick chuckled under the attention, he guessed Daryl missed his face too.

He moved with Rick’s kisses, but he stopped Rick’s hand from going down to his cock. He shook his head and turned over, and pulled Rick’s hand forward. Rick got the message quickly and opened up their last packet of lube. He’d have to figure out where they kept the toiletries and get some more or go out on a run later.

He didn’t waste any time and drag it out. When he was sure Daryl felt ready and Daryl gave him a solemn _yes_ , he pressed forward. It was then, that Daryl broke, and completely gave himself over to Rick. Daryl reached back for him and pulled him close, forcing them into the hold Rick had him in earlier, when Glenn was attacked.

The heat between them, and the places their bodies slotted together, anchored them both with their familiarity. Daryl was far from passive, but Rick wanted him to lose himself for a moment. To rest from the day’s events.

He wrapped his arms around his muscular body as best as he could and tilted his hips. Daryl immediately jumped and did his best to keep his voice down, but raspy moans escaped him anyway. Rick quickened his thrusts and whispered praises, knowing it was Daryl’s weakness.

It worked. Daryl completely melted underneath him and Rick loved every minute of it. The feeling of utter devotion coming from Daryl, made him even harder. Daryl’s tight heat had his hips snapping at a faster pace after a while and he knew he’d be coming soon.

A knock on the door stopped them, but Rick resumed his thrusts when he recognized the pattern the person knocked in. Michonne stepped in and closed the door silently, back pressed against the door.

Rick smiled at her and gave Daryl a particularly hard thrust. Daryl bit his lip and swallowed a moan the best that he could, and looked up at her nervously. She walked into the room and smiled at him in sympathy. She sat the edge of the bed and reached for his hair. He leaned into her touch as best as he could but remained hesitant.

Finally, Rick gave Michonne a look over Daryl’s back and pulled him back to sit him on his lap. Daryl held on tightly to Rick’s arms as Rick situated him. Rick ran his hands down his back, mindful of his scars and then gave Daryl a light pat on his thigh to get him going.

Daryl lifted himself up slowly, feeling Rick leave him inch by inch, and then slid back down. His warm cock filled him perfectly and even though he had done it several times before, he still felt a little shy. Giving Rick his back and letting him watch, without seeing Rick’s own expression, left him feeling severally vulnerable. Having Michonne watch him from the front, as his thighs lifted him up, hard-on bobbing as he sunk back down, was overwhelming.  

The look in Michonne’s eyes made it worse. She was into it, Daryl could tell, but there was so much more behind her desire. That damn fierce protectiveness she decided to gift him with, and the warmth of love Daryl never thought he’d find at all, let alone with two people.

Michonne removed her clothes as Daryl helplessly stared into her eyes, while Rick worked him into a desperate mess. He didn’t’ know when he had closed his eyes, because he felt like he never looked away from Michonne. He found himself opening his eyes when he felt Rick pull out of him.

Suddenly, Rick was scooting them back, resting against the headboard, and held Daryl against him. Then, Michonne grabbed onto his shoulders and straddled his thighs. She quickly put a condom on him and then Daryl curled his toes when he felt her wet cunt grind against his dick. He groaned pathetically and gave small thrusts as she rubbed against him. He could feel her slick running down onto his stomach from his dick.

Rick snuck a hand around him and played with a nipple while he began to suck bruises into Daryl’s neck. Daryl couldn’t be bothered to yell at him, because he felt too damn good. His body was hot behind him, toned muscles shifting under him. Michonne leaned down and licked her way into his mouth. She gasped into his mouth when he licked back and ground down on him faster. Daryl once again gave a fruitless thrust up, and her strong thighs held him down.

Finally, Michonne reached between them, and Daryl hoped to god she let him lick her fingers clean, and positioned his cock before her. She took him in quickly, and didn’t give him a warning before she was using those strong thighs to ride him, fast and hard.

Daryl briefly put his hands on her hips, before letting go. He looked up at her, caught in a silent moan, plush lips wet and opened wide. He slid a hand up on her abs and waited until she looked at him. When she did, he brought his hand down slowly, and she slowed her pace.

Gently, he brought his fingers between them, gathering her slick and then trailed his finger up slowly, finding her clit. He licked his lips when she groaned and stilled completely. She let him play with her clit until her thighs began to tremble and then she was riding him again.

Rick moved onto the other side of his neck and mauled the skin. A brief flash of Rick ripping out that man’s throat with his teeth, had Daryl questioning his sanity when it turned him on even more. His neck suddenly more sensitive. He felt like he could come from that alone.

Daryl felt himself giving in more when Rick began to whisper filthy things to him, about how he looked underneath Michonne, and how good she looked taking him. How perfect they looked together. How perfect they all were together. Daryl wasn’t going to last long. He pulled Rick into a kiss, fighting dirty with his tongue until Rick was breathing as hard as him. He circled his fingers as fast as he could around Michonne’s clit and rolled his hips with her. He saw her suck her bottom lip into her mouth before she came with a cut off gasp and rolled her hips aggressively down on him in the aftershock.

“Fuck!” Daryl yelled, and came hard with her cunt trembling around him.

Rick kissed him through it and Michonne tilted forward to give him a kiss as well. Rick stayed close and watched them make out for a while. Michonne grinned at Rick when she pulled away from Daryl. She let Daryl slip out and rested her forehead against his for a moment while his breathing calmed.

“We love you,” she whispered.

Daryl had finally stilled but he lunged at her when he registered what she said. He pulled her into a desperate kiss, saying it back the best way he could.

Rick and Michonne moved him under the blankets then, and took turns kissing him and each other. Once Daryl was tranquil, Michonne pushed Rick down and straddled him, gripping onto the headboard. Rick looked up at her in awe and want, and then settled his hands comfortably around her hips after putting on a condom.  

She rode Rick faster and Rick slammed up into her harder than Daryl had. She had been wet for him since she saw him freshly shaved. She couldn’t believe him, hiding that chiseled face underneath that beard. Not that the beard wasn’t fun…left her thighs nice and sensitive after a good session of him eating her out. Daryl had taught him well in that department.  

Without the beard though, she could see his pretty lips and as much as she wanted to kiss him for hours, she also wanted something else.

Michonne felt another orgasm coming on as Rick hit deep inside her. She groaned at his roaming hands, touching and stroking up her stomach and gently cupping one of her breasts, before teasing her nipple. She dropped one hand from the headboard to rest over his, holding her breast. She looked at him and smiled, then gave him a light slap on his cheek.   

“I’m going to sit on your face next time,” she promised, with a wicked grin.

Rick groaned and doubled his speed, she resumed her position and undulated with every thrust. Her muscles played beautifully under skin, rippling with strength. Daryl felt his mouth go dry at the sight as he watched sleepily. His cock twitched when Rick came with a rough shout and he pounded her through it. Michonne came soon after with a satisfied hum.

Michonne did get to kiss Rick for a while, just like she wanted, before they finally parted. His lips were bruised and bright red when they were done and she was damn proud of herself. She moved over to the other side of Daryl and scooted him towards the middle of the bed. Rick claimed Daryl’s other side and brought Daryl into his chest.

Daryl went easily and centered himself on Rick’s scent and Michonne’s warm arm curling over his stomach.

“You’re taking a shower tomorrow, Daryl Dixon,” Michonne demanded.

Daryl laughed, but nodded his head, “yes ma’am,” his hoarse voice rasped.

“I promise I’ll eat your ass out if you do,” Rick said suddenly.

Daryl felt himself turn bright red. He still wasn’t used to the sexual attention, but he was never ready for when Rick fucking Grimes decided to talk dirty.

“I want to see that,” Michonne said, lips caressing his shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if there are any typos! I tried my best but they always sneak in.


End file.
